Me and Myself
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: I'll soon update it... rewrite chapter 8 (witch was a mess), and wait for more MIRAI TRUNKSCHIBI YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz and bla bla bla...  
  
A/N: First of all, I need to say that I'm brazilian, so English is not my native language. Please, correct my grammar, please! This will be yaoi and possibly lemon, and the pairing is Mirai/chibi! Such a wonderfoul couple, isn't it? If you want me to continue this story, please let me know! Write to Hogwarts-Gryfindor@ibest.com.br I hope you like it!  
  
"Me and Myself"  
  
When Mirai Trunks decided to use again his time machine, he had a simple wish: to see Vegeta, at least one more time. Bulma thought he had all the right to do it. She would be fine, as she herself had stated. Since Cell and the cyborgs had been defeated, she had been working in helping the poor people who lived in the streets, homeless due to the distruction, the hopeless chaos caused by the now dead enemies.  
  
Capsule Corporation was now full of children without their parents, and Bulma had employed some people to help her take care of them. She really enjoyed playing with them, feeding them and doing all she could to make them happy again.  
  
So, she was always busy, and never alone, witch left Mirai Trunks free to "travel" for some time, if he wished so.  
  
And that's what he did.  
  
Fifteen years had passed since the end of Cell's game, won by Gohan.  
  
"It means", thought Mirai, "that little Gohan must be an adult now."  
  
He smiled. It would be like seeing his master again.  
  
Vegeta would certainly be the same proud, arrogant person, but Mirai didn't care, he missed his father so much.  
  
Bulma, without any doubts, was still the brilliant, strong woman he knew.  
  
And then, there was his baby self. Himself.  
  
Probably must be in his teens, now.  
  
Mirai shivered. He would have the chance to talk to himself. Although the idea seemed weird, deep inside he was looking forward to it. Even as he had been close to baby Trunks, many years ago, a strange feeling had traveled across his veins and somehow found its way to the very deeps of his soul. Especially when he had looked right into those incredibly blue eyes, so much like his own, and yet, something was different. He wished to know where was the difference, but he was sure of one thing: this difference was not physical at all.  
  
A very unique and special feeling. It scared Mirai, even so he liked it.  
  
And there he was, back to a dimension where his father still lived. Very slowly, he began to fly towards Capsule Corporation, enjoying the sight of a world untouched by those cyborgs's hands.  
  
"'Cause my world," he thought, "is still healing".  
  
Then he arrived. At Capsule Corporation's garden, Vegeta, Bulma and a little blue haired girl were already waiting for him.  
  
"We sensed your ki", Vegeta explained.  
  
Bulma ran to him and hugged him tight, and introduced him to his sister, Bra.  
  
"She's also your sister, you know", she said firmly, and Mirai smiled while hugging the little girl.  
  
Vegeta growled something like a 'hi' and went back to his training.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll talk to you later. He's been a little more talkative, but only a little, you know, or it wouldn't be your father."  
  
"Yes, I understand', Mirai smiled, before looking around.  
  
"And where's chibi?"  
  
"At Goten's house. Oh, Goten is Gohan's little brother. He's one year younger than Trunks.", Bulma informed when she saw Mirai's surprised face.  
  
"For now, come inside and tell us about you and my other self. Wanna eat something? You must be tired, and.  
  
"Mom! A time travel only takes a few seconds! I'm not so tired!"  
  
Meanwhile, the other z warriors had sensed the familiar ki and were flying towards C.C.  
  
Chibi Trunks and Goten were really excited to meet Mirai Trunks, the warrior who had surveyed in another dimension's future.  
  
Chibi, of course, was curious about his other self. 'I wonder if he's really like me', he thought as he flew, trying to remember something about Mirai. But he couldn't, for he had only been a baby when he saw Mirai.  
  
When chibi and Goten finally arrived, Goku, Gohan and the others were already there, talking and listening to Mirai, who seemed delighted at seeing his dead master's other self. He had hugged Gohan and tried to hold back some tears.  
  
"Hey, boys! Look who's here!", Goku said, pointing at Mirai.  
  
"We know, dad! That's why we're here!" Goten answered, staring surprised at Mirai Trunks. 'They're identical, but Mirai is a little bit taller and his hair is longer, I guess.'  
  
"Uh, hi!", Mirai said, noticing chibi's intense gaze at him.  
  
Actually, Trunks was static and bewildered. Of course, he knew it already. He knew there was another Trunks.  
  
But.  
  
Being able to see his own mirror alive.not his twin or anything like that, this was himself! And yet, there was something about those blue eyes, something unknown to chibi.  
  
"Trunks, at leas say hello!"  
  
Bulma's loud voice startled chibi and he managed to say 'hi' without letting show all the strong feelings witch were dancing inside him as if they had always been there.  
  
Joining the others, Trunks started listening to Mirai's sad stories about a destroyed future that was slowly being saved by its people.  
  
"Mom works hard, we had this idea of bringing homeless children to our house, and since C.C. is such a big building, many children live with us. Mom and I build them toys, and I even learned how to cook. Sometimes I read them stories or play hide and seek. The feeling of making those orphans happy is what keeps me alive, you know.  
  
Trunks listened and listened, and it was now very clear to him that a big barrier separated him from his other self. This barrier's name was responsibility. But now, he couldn't care less.  
  
Fascinated, he was fascinated by such a strong soul.  
  
Was he, Trunks, so strong like this? If he had to pass trough the same situation, a destroyed world. would his strength be enough? Because, physical force alone could not do all the job.  
  
And Mirai seemed to have both.  
  
To be continued 


	2. me and myself2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, please let me know if you like it! Write to Hogwarts-gryfindor@ibest.com.br The yaoi is becoming closer now. I love mirai/chibi!!!  
  
Mirai Trunks talked for some time and everyone was glad he had finally gotten some peace he deserved.  
  
"Well, since nothing's wrong, I guess we can go! You scared us, Trunks! When we sensed your presence, we thought there was some new danger coming!"  
  
"Don't worry, Goku san. I only came to stay for some time. I missed you, my friends."  
  
"You can stay for any time you want, darling!" Bulma said, but mirai became serious.  
  
"I can't. Mom's alone, I mean, there's no one to protect my world. All this years, I've been practicing hard to increase my strength."  
  
"I noticed, Trunks. I mean, your ki is incredible! I bet you've reached SSJ2!"  
  
"Uh, yes, I have, Gohan."  
  
"That is interesting, mirai brat. A shame this two brats can't even leave the first level."  
  
Vegeta came from the nothing, as always, and scared everyone. He was talking about Trunks and Goten.  
  
Chibi scowled and Goten seemed sad:  
  
"But, but. Vegeta san!"  
  
"Vegeta, don't be so mean to the boys! They leave in a peaceful world. I don't think it's fair forcing them to fight!" Bulma stated and Vegeta frowned, but became silent.  
  
Mirai only thought to himself. 'Being a warrior is not my choice.'  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at him, and Mirai offered them a sweet little smile, but chibi continued with his Vegeta-like scowl.  
  
Mirai lost himself in chibi's stubborn eyes. 'At his age, I could never act so stubborn. Actually, at sixteen, I was simply desperate, trying to become stronger. I also think it would be unfair forcing them to be warriors.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Goku's family who was saying goodbye. Except for Goten who was staying a little more with Trunks. Both boys went up to chibi's room.  
  
Bulma showed mirai the room that would be his while he stayed. She told him to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He was back for a reason, a reason called Vegeta. He longed to talk to his father, to know him. Yamcha had told him about Vegeta's anger when Cell had killed him, but mirai wanted to see, in Vegeta's eyes, that he cared. Then he would return to his time.  
  
He heard strange noises coming from chibi's room. He and Goten were playing videogame. Smiling to himself, mirai thanked god that his younger self had nothing to worry about and was able to just enjoy his time with his best friend.  
  
Meanwhile, at Trunks's room.  
  
"Come on, Trunks, admit it! You guys are identical!"  
  
"So what, Goten?!"  
  
The younger boy was silent for a few seconds, his gaze kind of lost.  
  
"I don't know. How is it to meet you from another time? I mean, is he 'really' like you?"  
  
"I don't know", Trunks replied quickly, avoiding the question, which he had in his own mind.  
  
Goten went on with his ideas:  
  
"I don't think he's the type who likes playing videogame, like you do."  
  
Chibi sweatdropped  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself, Goten?"  
  
"Me? Ask mirai if he  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
Both boys jumped to their feet. Mirai was standing right on the door.  
  
"Uh, nevermind." A very embarrassed Goten said.  
  
"Sorry I scared you! I just want to ask if you know where Vegeta is."  
  
"Probably training in his beloved gravity room.", chibi dryly replied, and his older self turned to go after Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, mirai! Would you like to play videogame with us later?" asked a hopeful Goten  
  
"Sorry, Goten, I don't know how to." And with that, mirai left.  
  
Trunks smirked at Goten:  
  
"I guess that answers your doubts!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'But not mine', thought the purple haired.  
  
Later this day, Goten had already gone home and chibi was laid on the sofa, reading, when he heard footsteps approaching. It was mirai Trunks.  
  
"So, did ya talk to dad?"  
  
"No. Vegeta is training, and told me to go away till he's finished. I'll try again later, though."  
  
"You can, but it'll be a waste of time. Dad almost doesn't talk."  
  
Mirai noticed disappointment in the boy's voice, and the youth's sorrow made his heart ache. Was it because it was his own sorrow?  
  
"Maybe he won't talk. But I won't be wasting time, 'cause that's why I'm here."  
  
Looking up to mirai, chibi frowned:  
  
"I see, if you insist. As for me, I still think it's a waste of time."  
  
Mirai sighed at chibi's pride. It was notable that the boy was growing up next to his father.He resisted the urge to remember chibi that there was not a Vegeta in his time.  
  
Than, something funny happened. Both Trunks moved purple strands of hair away from their faces at the very same time, only to have the strands return to their places at the very same time.  
  
They looked at each other, one knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
For one second, they had been mirrors.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. me and myself3

A/N: I'll remember you that English is NOT my native language, so please correct me, always. Here's the third chapter, really hope you like it!!! Mirai/chibi forever!!!^^  
  
Chibi's attempt to hide his embarrassment was in vain, cause he blushed slightly and Mirai noticed. When the older Trunks opened his mouth to say something, Bulma came into the living room and started talking to him:  
  
"You don't need to carry this sword of yours inside the house. It's not like someone's going to attack you at any moment!"  
  
"I. I'm sorry,mom."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Don't be, sweetheart! Just put it in your room, ok?"  
  
As soon as she left, chibi smirked and Mirai turned to him  
  
"You know, she told me the same when I started going everywhere with my sword."  
  
Mirai's eyes widened  
  
"You have a sword?"  
  
"I do. Tapion gave it to me, he was a warrior of another time."  
  
Then, chibi told Mirai about Tapion's story, and how he had wanted the warrior to be his brother, and had even offered the warrior his help.  
  
Mirai noticed chibi's fascination with the time traveler.  
  
I would have liked to meet him", he said  
  
An idea came to chibi  
  
"Wanna see the sword?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Both Trunks went up to chibi's room. Mirai was surprised to see that the sword was just like his own.  
  
"But I don't use it too much", his younger self told him  
  
Mirai fixed his eyes on the boy and chibi started to blush again.  
  
'Those eyes', he thought, 'I feel like they know every single thing about me'  
  
And it occurred to the purple haired that maybe those blue eyes, so much like his own, maybe actually knew all about him.  
  
With soft eyes, Mirai seriously declared:  
  
"It's ok if you don't use it. You don't have to."  
  
"And neither do you," chibi stated, looking up at his older self:  
  
"Not anymore.", he continued.  
  
Mirai was silent for a second, assimilating chibi's words. Then he stared right into the boy's eyes once more, and this time he was completely surrounded by the endless, beautiful blue, and in the middle of those pupils, he saw himself years ago, a sad, serious teenager who only longed for peace.  
  
Suddenly, he was back in the room, still staring at the blue eyes, but now they were again only chibi's eyes, almost innocent, a kid's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry! I got distracted for a minute. You're right, I won't be needing my sword now. I'll put it in my room, if you excuse me."  
  
"Of course", chibi replied, watching a still daydreaming Mirai leave.  
  
2:30 in the morning and not even one cloud threatened the stars when Vegeta finally finished with his training. He drinked some water, ate something, took a shower and was just going to bed when Mirai came, not reluctant at all:  
  
"Hi, Vegeta. How was your training today?"  
  
Yes, he called him Vegeta, afraid of the man's reaction if he called him father. Mirai did not want to hear 'I'm not your father', it would kill him in every possible ways.  
  
"Not your business.", came the rough reply  
  
"I know, but I asked 'cause I'd like you to train me while I'm here."  
  
That shocked Vegeta  
  
"And why do you want it?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Mirai managed to say:  
  
"Because I want to be stronger."  
  
"You really do?"  
  
There was irony in the question, and both men knew the reason.  
  
Mirai was clearly lying.  
  
And yet.  
  
"Yes, really." He firmly declared  
  
Vegeta could have denied him his wish. Could have something like 'I won't be wasting my time with you' or ' Go away, weakling brat', and could even make Mirai admit that he was telling a lie, for he did not wish to fight. But. Unconsciously, he got mirai's indirect message: the time traveler wanted to spend time with him.  
  
So he decided to agree.  
  
"10:00 in the morning tomorrow then, brat."  
  
"All right. Thanks."  
  
Mirai decided to try sleeping since he would be training hard the next day. In the way to his room, he saw chibi already asleep in his bed, and found actually very cute that the boy slept on his stomach just like a baby. Mirai remembered seeing baby Trunks sleeping just like this. Chibi's face as he slept, Mirai thought, was also baby-like, quiet, peaceful. No terrible nightmares to disturb him, he slept as a child would.  
  
The next day, in the morning, Vegeta and Mirai began sparring. Silently, Vegeta was proud of mirai's strength. Although not going easy on him, Vegeta did not fight with his entire strength, neither did Mirai. They didn't want to hurt each other seriously. Mirai was just glad to be next to him.  
  
Later, chibi Trunks had woken up and saw his father and other self sparring.  
  
He looked into the gravity room and was immediately impressed by the fact that even turned into SSJ2, no aggressiveness came from Mirai Trunks. His older self didn't even seem like he was going to attack. Actually, he looked more as if he had to protect himself or someone else from the attacks. But, chibi noticed, Mirai was really strong, his ki was incredible.  
  
And the main thought going trough chibi's mind was that, just by looking at Mirai, one could tell that he did not have the wish to fight.  
  
Later, Mirai was resting a little, very satisfied. He remembered a moment in their training when a ki blast had sent him to the floor, and when he had less expected, Vegeta had helped him to stand up. Those things, witch may seem to be little, were not unnoticed by mirai's eyes.  
  
"Hey!" chibi was standing on his room's door.  
  
"Hi, chibi!"  
  
"Would you like to come with me to Goten's house? We'll watch some movies!"  
  
"I can't. I'll train again later with Vegeta."  
  
Chibi frowned.  
  
"Why do you keep calling him that?"  
  
Mirai was silent.  
  
"He's also your dad, you know."  
  
Mirai lowered his gaze for a minute, before looking at his younger self, who's eyes were now of a shining, demanding blue.  
  
"Thank you, Trunks." Chibi's eyes widened when he saw Mirai standing up and coming in his direction.  
  
"Really. What you said means a lot for me."  
  
Mirai stopped a few inches before him, and chibi looked up at his older self, but Mirai had once more lowered his serious gaze.  
  
Chibi broke the silence  
  
'Even so, training all day won't be worth your time. I know you came here because of dad, but forcing yourself to spar when it's clear you hate it makes no sense."  
  
Mirai just listened. Yes, he understood chibi's point of view, cause his younger self was only a kid, it was not easy for him to see mirai's reasons.  
  
"And, chibi went on, "I don't think I'd do the same as you."  
  
'ops. Can't believe I've said it.', the youth thought.  
  
But Mirai Trunks smiled  
  
"Of course you would. If I did it, that's what you would do if you were in my situation."  
  
A little irritated by mirai's statement, chibi looked at his eyes once more, but they were so full of pure understanding that chibi gave up arguing with his older self.  
  
"So, good luck with dad."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
In his way to Goten's, chibi could only think about Mirais's kind eyes, about his unconditional love for Vegeta, about hos calm, experienced words. 'Maybe this kindness exists inside me as well', he thought, not knowing that his older self was thinking about his innocent, arrogant blue eyes.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. me and myself4

A/N: chapter four, mirai/chibi, yaoi!!!  
  
During three days, they talked, they sparred, and even had some fun, watching movies, walking on the sand by sunset's time. Sometimes Goten went with them. Mirai Trunks was getting to know Goten better, and found him very cool, nice to be with. Goten was funny, child like, very much like Goku, and Mirai was sure that, had the boy been born in his time, Goten would be his best friend, just like he was chibi's. Great part of the forests at Mirai's future had been devastated by the androids. People were already working on it and a good part of the nature was beginning to reborn. Even so, Mirai thought, the forests of this time are fully alive. Every day he went to a walk trough the trees, hoping that one day his world would completely recover. Beautiful green, he thought as he sat under an enormous, old tree. He remembered this tree, he used to rest under it when he was young, but it no longer existed in his world. Suddenly he sensed two familiar ki and one minute later Trunks and Goten were there. Goten ran to him and hugged him tight, the boy was very affectionate, very spontaneous. "Hey, we sensed your presence here. Why did you come alone? We brought some food!"  
  
"A picnic, I see", Mirai smirked.  
  
Chibi's eyes met Mirai's, but this time he tried not to blush. They started to eat and Goten made jokes about having two Trunks in the same time. He called "Hey, Trunks", so that the both would look at him, and when they did it, Goten had this silly grin on his face, with his mouth full of food.  
  
It drove chibi mad in the beginning, but soon he started ignoring his friend and told Mirai not to answer unless Goten called 'mirai Trunks'  
  
"Because you're Mirai Trunks, and I'm chibi."  
  
"Nope", Goten said, "You're both Trunks!"  
  
then chibi threw an apple on him, and they started a fight witch made Mirai burst into laughter, until a big apple hit his brow.  
  
"Owch!" he screamed in pain before glaring at the kids, who were making fun of him.  
  
After the 'apple war', the three of them sat on the grass. Mirai could not believe he had just played like a sixteen year old, then imagined Vegeta's face if he knew it, witch made him hide a smile.  
  
Goten and Trunks were still arguing about the 'war'  
  
"You were hit six times, chibi! Four by me, two by Mirai!"  
  
"Liar, it was you who were hit by six apples, 'cause I was hit only five times!", chibi proudly declared, just before an apple hit his nose.  
  
"Now it was six, chibi!", said his older self, bursting again into laughter, joined by Goten.  
  
"Shit, Mirai!", chibi frowned, while massaging his poor, sore nose. Still furious, he went to his older self and grabbed his longer, purple hair, and pulled it using all his force.  
  
Goten laughed even more at this, and Mirai, even in pain, remembered something.  
  
"Aw! Enough, chibi!", Mirai pleaded, grabbing Trunks's wrist to make the boy release his hair.  
  
"You did the same thing when you were small, did you know? You pulled my hair and it hurt, I was impressed by your baby strength!"  
  
chibi blushed furiously  
  
"I can't remember doing that."  
  
"Of course you can't, you were only a baby!"  
  
"Now, that must've been funny, I wish I'd seen it!", an excited Goten said  
  
"You were not even born then, idiot!", a scowling chibi replied  
  
Goten stuck out his tongue and grinned at his friend, then looked at his watch:  
  
"I gotta go, have to go shopping with mom! See you tomorrow, Trunks!"  
  
Chibi was still scowling, but Mirai found it cute. A scowling chibi remembered him of Vegeta. But, he also noticed, chibi's eyes softened as he watched Goten go.  
  
"Goten's a great friend, isn't he?"  
  
"Hm?" chibi was caught out of guard  
  
"Your friendship reminds me of my relationship with Gohan san. Our age difference was big, but it didn't mater, we were really close to each other. Like you and Goten, except that we had to spend most of our time training. Anyway, I just liked being near him."  
  
Chibi was silently paying full attention to his older self's words. Everything that Mirai said had this effect on him. It was like listening to his own words, like knowing things about himself that he alone could never come to know. Actually, hearing Mirai talk about Gohan made him think of how much he liked Goten.  
  
When Mirai started to talk again, his words came more like a loud thought:  
  
"But I'm glad I realized how much I loved him before he died." then his eyes slowly came to rest on chibi's, witch were fixed on him, and blue felt understood by blue when Mirai lifted his hand to caress chibi's cheek.  
  
The younger Trunks unconsciously leaned into the touch.  
  
"You see, chibi, it's good to show someone that you like them.", the time traveler almost whispered, now stroking chibi's face with both his hands.  
  
Kind of speechless, chibi Trunks couldn't get rid of the mirai's touch as the time traveler held his chin up, and chibi silently decided that he liked the warmth coming from his future self.  
  
Meeting mirai's gaze, he immediately understood that his older self could also feel the same warmth coming from him, and his shyness was gone when Mirai pulled him close to kiss him gently.  
  
" 


	5. me and myself5

A/N: well, I hope you'll like it. Please review, your opinion is very important to me, you have no idea!!!  
  
Eyes still opened, for he wished to see his lover's face, mirai kindly caressed chibi's mouth, first only with his lips, then using also his tongue, and gladly feeling the taste of his younger self, whose eyes were tightly closed. 'He must be a little nervous', mirai thought, and raised one of his hands, witch were wrapped around chibi's waist, to stroke the boy's hair, never breaking their kiss.  
  
So Trunks felt himself relax in mirai's embrace, his lips now moving with more confidence, also exploring his older self's mouth, where he found a taste that was his own and also wasn't, but it didn't mater, for he liked it.  
  
Mirai became aware of chibi's arms around his neck and pulled the boy even closer, the kiss becoming deeper, but never ceasing to be kind.  
  
As they needed to breath, the kiss was broken, and both Trunks were blushing. For a few moments there was silence, witch was good, cause they enjoyed just listening to the sounds coming from the forest.  
  
But Mirai had to ask something.  
  
"Chibi.did you like it?"  
  
His younger self looked up at him and Mirai saw himself reflected on those blue eye's gleam.  
  
Then, chibi just rested his head on mirai's shoulder.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled at chibi's reaction and embraced the teenager.  
  
"Yeah, I liked it too, chibi."  
  
Both of them enjoyed the moment, the peace, the miracle that was being understood without the interference of words.  
  
Still sat on the grass, Mirai was now caressing his younger self's hair, and the boy was looking deeply into his eyes. Suddenly, chibi's hands were around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, in witch their tongues met and moved as if they had done it many times in the past. Soon, Mirai brought chibi to sit on his lap, and without breaking their kiss, the teenager caressed mirai's jaw and cheeks. The time traveler liked it, his lips now completely covering chibi's. Both were surrounded by a great warmth that was only of their own.  
  
Once more, they stopped to catch their breaths, and again they were blushin, but it didn't mater.  
  
Mirai kissed chibi's forehead.  
  
After a few minutes, Mirai broke the silence.  
  
"You're so full of life chibi. Please don't lose that. Don't you ever let the world's cruelty take your innocence away, and.  
  
"Who said I was innocent?!" chibi was really scowling now  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I mean.what's the problem of being innocent?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not!" yelled chibi, and Mirai was so embarrassed. He watched as chibi got out of his lap and frowned. So much like Vegeta. And he doesn't realize how childish his attitude is.  
  
Mirai sweatdropped as chibi crossed his arms. He petted the kid's hair.  
  
"Ok, no offenses meant."  
  
As they were flying their way back to C.C., Mirai let his thoughts float through his mind. 'I guess he doesn't realize that he's still innocent. He didn't spend years of his life wishing for revenge or for someone's death like I did. I hope he and my friends from this time never have to go through what I did.'  
  
Then he caught chibi's hand and they flew this way until they were back at C.C.  
  
That night, chibi joined Vegeta and Mirai in their training. Deep inside he was afraid that Vegeta would compare his strength with mirai's, and be mad at him for not being so strong as his older self.  
  
But that never happened. Actually, his father made him train hard and told him he could get stronger, but didn't humiliate him, and told him to follow mirai's example. At hearing this, the time traveler lowered his ki and stopped fighting.  
  
"I don't thinks so, Vegeta. It would be so unfair to make him follow my steps. Unfair and cold."  
  
The sayan was first startled, but soon he was arguing:  
  
"Are you rejecting your strength, boy?"  
  
Chibi kept only listening.  
  
"No. I only hate the reasons that made me this strong. If I had an option, it would not be to fight."  
  
Vegeta smirked:  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. You were raised by humans."  
  
Mirai frowned.  
  
"You're wrong. Even humans aren't capable of making peace anymore. Sometimes it makes me think they have sayan blood on them. Defeating those androids and Cell wasn't enough. People make war between themselves."  
  
Chibi's eyes widened when he noticed that his father was carefully paying attention to mirai's words. After some time, the man replied:  
  
"Well, human beings are foolish, for they fight with economic interests. But my race enjoys the fight itself. We do it for our own amusement. Anyway, you do what you wish, boy. Just don't let yourself become some weakling."  
  
And with that, Vegeta left the gravity room, leaving behind two bewildered Trunks.  
  
"I thought he was going to kill me!" Mirai said really surprised as he helped a beaten chibi to stand up.  
  
"Yeah, that was his way of saying that he agrees, maybe not about everything you said, but at least he wasn't angry with you!" chibi exclaimed.  
  
Carefully taking care of his younger self's wounds, Mirai thought about Vegeta's words, and came to a conclusion: maybe chibi was right, Vegeta had agreed with him.  
  
"There, I've finished", Mirai said to chibi, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can you move your arm?"  
  
"Of course I can, it wasn't so serious!" chibi exclaimed and stood up  
  
"So, wanna go to a walk outside?" asked Mirai  
  
"Yeah, I want ice cream!" chibi agreed.  
  
So they walked a little, there were stars and clouds in the sky. There were many people in the streets, but both Trunks didn't even notice, they were very busy talking to each other. They had ice cream, enjoyed the night sky's view and went back home.  
  
When they were just about to enter C.C., chibi stopped and offered Mirai a little smile and a beautiful gaze. Mirai understood and put his arms around his younger self, feeling the boy do the same, and they kissed for a long time, feeling in each other's mouth the sweet taste of ice cream. After the kiss, they continues hugging each other, chibi's face resting in his older self's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, chibi. I loved this night. I really had fun, because of you. I can't remember the last time I had fun."  
  
Chibi hugged him tighter:  
  
"You're always welcome, Mirai."  
  
To be continued 


	6. me and myself6

Disclaimer: in the first chapter  
  
A/N: thanks for all of your reviews, that's what made me go on writing! Next chapter will be lemon, I promise!  
  
It was about to rain. Hot days had passed, leaving gray clouds in the sky, but the rain had not come. Mirai Trunks hoped it would come soon; for he hated this unsettled, dry weather.  
  
Resting his arms on the window, he enjoyed viewing the small houses and trees that surrounded Goku's house. The warrior had invited all of his friends for lunch, and even Vegeta had come (how can a sayan refuse food?!).  
  
So there he was, enjoying this afternoon's sky view, and an hour had already passed with Mirai just silently looking at every single thing that happened outside, and also listening to everyone's voice behind him. Suddenly a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Mirai. So quiet today, what's up?" Gohan, with an worried face, was standing behind him.  
  
"Nothing special. I was just admiring the children playing outside, and also the lake."  
  
"A great thing to do. You know, sometimes I forget how beautiful this place is, so calm and quiet. My work takes all of my free time.",Gohan sighed  
  
Then Mirai was silent for some time, and his words came like a thought, as if he was talking to himself:  
  
"I'm afraid, afraid I'll end up loosing it."  
  
"Lose what?"  
  
"I learned to value things, Gohan. Things that people usually see as simple. Maybe, I learned, some things are not that simple. Maybe they are everything. I learned to see it by force. By war." He slowly explained, and Gohan could only keep listening, never breaking contact with the blue eyes.  
  
"But now, things are back to normal again. I'm really getting used to it. That is my mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked a little surprised by mirai's way of thinking  
  
Mirai Trunks talked full of conviction  
  
"I shouldn't see peace as something normal. Everyone should see it as an wonderfoul miracle, but people don't value what they have. I'll be just like them, I know." And Mirai lowered his sad gaze, tired of talking. But, he didn't notice, Gohan had a beautiful smile on his face.  
  
"That's because we're human, Trunks. You are human. That's our nature."  
  
Mirai opened his mouth, but Gohan went on.  
  
"But you, you are special, for you can see your mistake. Most people cannot. Even if you can't stop yourself of seeing peace as a normal thing, you are aware of the fact that it's a miracle. We know things that we can't do."  
  
Mirai Trunks's widened eyes stared right at him, and Gohan decided to join him and enjoy the 'soon to rain' sky's view.  
  
"Yeah, you're right as always, Gohan. Thanks for making me understand my feeling."  
  
"No, it was nothing. I just told you what I feel. I think we have something in common. We do our best to be happy with things the way they are."  
  
"I wish I could make him understand."  
  
"Who? Oh, wait, I know. You are talking about chibi Trunks."  
  
Mirai was embarrassed  
  
"So, you've noticed?"  
  
Gohan kindly smiled  
  
"I noticed you're close to each other. But it's not worth trying to show him things that you were only able to see by force, as you said."  
  
"Yeah", the time traveler replied, staring deeply at chibi Trunks, who was having fun with Goten. The boys were talking to each other, making jokes, listening to Goten's walkman and both seemed to have forgotten that the world existed. After looking at their excited conversation for a while, it occurred to Mirai that, unconsciously, those boys knew how important a few moments could be. And it was enough to the time traveler, and he became more peaceful with his thoughts.  
  
He went outside for a walk, noticing a few drops of water already falling, and suddenly he saw Trunks coming to him. They were surrounded only by grass.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just walking a little."  
  
"Mom misses you, I mean, she said you were 'distant today'", chibi informed, mocking his mother's voice.  
  
At this Mirai Trunks tried to stay serious, but found himself laughing.  
  
Chibi Trunks smirked and sat on the grass, followed by Mirai.  
  
The rain was quietly falling now.  
  
"Thank God it's raining, I hate the dry weather." Stated chibi, and Mirai smiled at him, before pulling him closer. Once more the warmth surrounding them, and chibi wrapped his arms around his older self's neck, pulling him down to kiss him.  
  
Marveled, the time traveler let his younger version's lips cover his own and wrapped his arms around the youth.  
  
They kissed for a long time, enjoying the soft drops of rain falling on them, and very aware of the fact that they were kissing themselves. Strangely, it only made them more excited and love the kiss even more. Now they were used to each other's tongues, and while Mirai liked to slowly caress chibi's mouth, the younger Trunks's kiss was a little more demanding, kind of aggressive. Witch made him think he was in charge, until Mirai licked his upper lip and chibi Trunks moaned, his arms tightly gripping his older self's shoulder. At this Mirai Trunks smiled and held chibi closet, using the opportunity to push his tongue into Trunks's open mouth, feeling the boy's hand on his hair, caressing it, and pulling it.  
  
They parted the kiss but not the hug. It seemed the rain would stop soon. Mirai Trunks looked down at his younger version, who was still catching his breath and kissed his forehead, founding it cute that he blushed. It was a Trunks thing, to blush so often.  
  
Then, he pulled chibi Trunks to his lap, and held him. God, how he loved to have this younger version of himself close to him! As if reading his thoughts, chibi rested his head under his older self's chin, curling up in his lap. And something occurred to the time traveler, something that bothered him. Being in love with himself. Didn't it make him a narcissus person? He and chibi, were they up to this selfishness?! Looking down at chibi Trunks, who's face was peacefully resting on his chest, he hesitated before asking:  
  
"Trunks. Do you think we are narcissus?" 


	7. me and myself7

A/N: Lemon! And I'll try to post the next chapter soon!  
  
"Trunks, do you think we are narcissus?" he seriously asked and chibi was startled. He removed his head from Mirai's chest and looked up at the time traveler.  
  
Chibi's gaze made his older version be still and silent, waiting for the older Trunks's reply.  
  
For a few minutes the youth could only frown, but did not have the answer.  
  
Actually, the silence was so great that found its way to their minds, and they couldn't think for a while. And suddenly, almost in anger but not without control, chibi declared:  
  
"Maybe we are. It depends on the point of view. Why such a question, so suddenly?!" chibi's demanding voice questioned his older self.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking. God, it's so confusing." he said, an worried expression hardening his already mature face.  
  
Chibi looked at him as if searching for something and brought his hand to stroke Mirai's cheek.  
  
"Look, I love that you are just like me, and love what's different between us, also. Maybe I'm a little bit narcissus." Chibi said, now face to face with Mirai. "But, who cares? I'm narcissus because of you." He whispered just before kissing Mirai Trunks, who could only return the kiss. While holding the youth closer, the time traveler couldn't get chibi's last words out of his mind. 'Who cares? It's because of you that I'm narcissus.' And he loved so much those words that he kissed his younger self even more deeply, his tong wishing for all of the youth's mouth, and in the and chibi was breathing hard. He kissed Mirai's cheek.  
  
"You do worry to much." He just casually said and Mirai softly smiled:  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, you two."  
  
Both Trunks turned their purple heads to see Vegeta standing behind them. Immediately, Mirai begun to apologize.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, it's our time to train, isn't it? I knew I'd be late, and."  
  
"Be quiet, brat! I came here 'cause you mother's worried, she wanted to know where you were!"  
  
"Tell her not to worry. We're going back." Chibi said.  
  
"Yeah, it's time to train.", Mirai added.  
  
"I never said you had to come! You do as you wish."  
  
Both Trunks were openmouthed. Was it really true, that Vegeta was there only to know where they were, and wasn't mad with them for being late to train?!  
  
"But we want to go, Vegeta!"  
  
"I told you, already, stop calling him like that!" chibi yelled before realizing that he had said it in front of Vegeta, and Mirai's eyes widened in panic. Since he had started, Trunks decides to go on.  
  
"Dad. can't Mirai Trunks call you father?"  
  
Very embarrassed, the sayan kept looking at both Trunks before answering.  
  
"I won't waste my time with that!".  
  
Then he took of, flying back to C.C.  
  
Mirai looked a little scared, but quickly glared at chibi, who already was thinking of something to say:  
  
"He never said you couldn't!"  
  
"I know, chibi, but I was so embarrassed, please, don't ever do something like that again." he begged and chibi smirked.  
  
"You should have seen your face! God, was it funny, you looked terrified!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, so much funny!" Mirai mocked chibi's voice.  
  
"Ok, we'd better go now", chibi said, resisting the urge to laugh at mirai's face. Instead he caught his older self's hand and together they flew back to C.C.  
  
'Yes, he definitely cares', Mirai Trunks thought. He was in his room, looking trough the window at the stars in a now clear sky.  
  
Clear of clouds, free of clouds, just like he himself was free of doubts about his father. Maybe it was time to return.  
  
"Mirai?"  
  
The time traveler turned his head and saw a cute chibi wearing white pajamas.  
  
"Uh, hi, chibi. Can't sleep?"  
  
"No", the youth said, sitting on mirai's bed. "I came here to apologize for making you so embarrassed today." Mirai smiled.  
  
"No. You helped me. Now I know a little more about Vegeta - I mean, dad's heart."  
  
"Good", chibi said and yawned, looking younger than he was to his older version's eyes. Then, chibi became aware of mirai's gaze fixed on him curious demanding eyes:  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you tired?" the time traveler almost whispered, coming closer to his younger self. And yes, they were mirrors, but the moon's silver, almost faint light seemed to show mirai's rougher features much more than the sun, with its ability to brighten things up, did. Chibi Trunks caught purple locks of mirai's longer hair, pulling him closer and the older Trunks wasted no more time, wrapping chibi in a big hug to kiss him. They kindly moved their lips, never with desperation, they didn't need to desperate, for they knew that one could give the other exactly what he wished for. The same thought was flying trough their minds.  
  
'It's a miracle to feel understood like this' And then, Mirai Trunks's warm lips were on chibi's neck, kissing and licking it, and the youth's hands on his hair told him he could continue. His tongue gently caressed chibi's jaw and the younger boy pulled his hair, showing he had liked it. Smiling softly, Mirai brought his lips to chibi's nape, making the boy close his eyes with pleasure. God, he loved to give him this pleasure! His arms never left chibi's waist, and when he whispered on the boy's ear, chibi shivered.  
  
"Can I remove your clothes?"  
  
His answer was a silent nod, and he started to undress chibi, whose arms were firmly gripping his shoulder. After Mirai Trunks removed his shirt, chibi decided to act, and his lips came to mirai's chest, and since the older Trunk swore no shirt, chibi teased his nipple, first by licking it, then he bit it, and Mirai suppressed a moan. Chibi looked at him with languid eyes before going to his other nipple where he started to tease again, but never finished his job for Mirai brought his chin up to kiss him again, while holding him with his other arm. He kissed chibi and lowered him to his bed, where he layed on top of his younger version, never breaking the kiss. Suddenly the younger Trunks bit his older self's lower lip and slowly licked the blood that came. 'My taste', he thought, and widened his eyes when Mirai Trunks smirked.  
  
"We're impatient, aren't we?" he questioned, while removing the boy's pants, putting his hands all over Trunk's hips and legs. And chibi felt like he was flying, with this sensation of mirai's warm hands touching his body. He was realizing low moans , which Mirai Trunks appreciated. He liked making chibi feel good, so he brought his lips to the boy's nipples and licked both, leaving chibi's eyes half closed with pure delight. The younger boy's hand came to rest on his older version's shoulder and his legs wrapped around mirai's waist. Very aware of the fact, the older Trunks kissed chibi on the head and asked:  
  
"Chibi. Do you wish me to."  
  
"Yes!" he quickly replied, bringing mirai's face down to kiss him once more. Then, Mirai Trunks looked right into chibi's eyes and realized that the youth was serious. Yes, he wanted this. The younger Trunks caressed the other's long, purple hair, and Mirai caught his hand and kissed it.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"  
  
"Who said I was afraid?"  
  
"Hey, calm down, Chibi, I didn't mean it that way." came mirai's peaceful reply. He was now placing soft kisses on the youth's face, feeling chibi's cold hands on his back. 'Well, his hands are cold, so he IS a little nervous' Mirai thought. He decided to act very calmly. His lips came down, kissing all the boy's body, since his neck to his ankles. Then, very slowly, he began to prepare chibi. The younger Trunks didn't have any time to protest, as Mirai firmly kissed his lips while preparing him. Chibi's cold body began to warm and suddenly he relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling. Noticing that, Mirai decided that his younger self was ready. As if reading his thoughts, chibi tightened his legs around mirai's waist. So, firmly bur carefully, Mirai began to fill him. Carefully, was all he could think, and he saw chibi Trunks's eyes tightly closed.  
  
"Open your eyes, Trunks." He pleaded, and chibi looked into his eyes. Mirai was so sorry for causing him pain.  
  
"You can hold on me if it hurts, chibi."  
  
Chibi nodded and rested his face on mirai's bare chest. The older Trunks began to move so kindly that chibi's pain was going away and he felt all warm inside for having his older self inside of him. His hands came to touch Mirai's shoulder and chest while feeling mirai firmly moving inside of him, giving him lots of an unique pleasure. Not so slowly now, Mirai Trunks trusted into chibi and held chibi to his chest, loving the wonderful sensation of being so perfectly close to his younger self. Chibi's hands were on his long hair, pulling it, and Mirai moved his hips a little faster, wanting to pleasure the youth even more, and he was successful for Trunks began to moan and whisper things. Words that Mirai couldn't really understand, but it was clear that they were words of pure happiness. He kissed the younger Trunks's forehead and rested his chin on the boy's head. Still he moved even faster and again chibi had closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, both Trunks felt their bodies burn and together cried out their release, Mirai Trunks collapsing on his younger self's top. He rolled to his side and held chibi's face to his chest. He noticed the youth was trying to catch his breath and smiled to himself. There was silence, a great silence for about ten minutes, before chibi broke it.  
  
"I loved it." And he caressed mirai's face.  
  
"Yeah, me too, dear myself." Mirai almost whispered and softly kissed chibi's hand. The younger Trunks smiled and again rested his face on mirai's chest, falling asleep. Soon he was followed by his older self.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
